Heretofore, a gas turbine has been known that is provided with an axis of rotation, turbine blades extending radially outwardly with respect to the axis of rotation, seal segments, each one of which provided spaced radially outwardly from each of the turbine blades, and stator assemblies that is adjacent to the seal segment (see e.g. Patent Literature 1). Each stator assembly and each seal segment are located spaced from one another and a cavity that circumferentially extends is formed between the stator assembly and the seal segment. The cavity forms a cooling air flow path.